We just want them to be together
by DwittzSG
Summary: Tracey is sick of it. Sick of those two idiots not getting their lips on eachother. He needs help, ASAP.


_**Im not dead for anyone that cares. Ill explain more in the after A/N. **_

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Phone Call! Phone Call! Ring Ri-_

A young woman, around her early teens, rose from her couch and grabbed the phone, semi-aggressively.

"Mels speaking" she said, with an ever so slight hint of annoyance in her voice

"Since when were you Mels!?" said a familiar voice.

Mels immediately looked at the caller ID, and saw a familiar name.

**TRACEY SKETCHIT**

**211-341-5923**

"Tracey! How are you doing! Long time no chat!" she said.

"Listen, _Mels_, I'm getting sick of this."

"Sick..of what?"

"Those two idiots! I've tried so hard! I just can't do it!"

"This is about Ash and Misty, isn't it?"

A slight grunt was heard.

Mels sighed, as she grabbed a pen and a paper.

"What have you done?"

"I've drawn neat sketches of them, I've taken up writing them cute stories of them getting together, I've literally made VIDEOS of them! Melody, you have no idea how much work I've put into this!"

Mels, or as we know her as now, Melody, sighed once more, this time facepalming out of sheer embarrassment.

"And! I even made up a shipping name for it!"

"Shipping? What in the name of all that's holy is that?"

"There are these things called 'ships' and it's when you think 2 people would look really cute together! I made up a name for Ash and Misty!"

"Im worried about you."

"It's called Pokeshipping!"

"Anyyyway, why did you call me?"

"I need help."

"What!? Im not getting into this crap!"

"Please! I can't stand it! You're the one that basically made Misty CONFESS that she liked Ash in front of you!"

Melody twirled her hair with her fingers as she smiled at the memory of that adventure.

"Yea..that was a nice job of mine..heh.."

"Pleeease?"

"Fine. Just this once!"

"I knew you'd come through!"

"Don't make me regret it!"

"Ha-ha!"

"I'll also bring some help...in the form of a certain gym leader..."

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Good Morning Pikachu!" said a familiar Pokemon Trainer.

"Chaa!" responded Pikachu.

The Pokemon Trainer, obviously Ash Ketchum, jumped out of bed, and immediately grabbed his hat on his bed rest.

"Ash..." said a voice behind him, causing him to jump.

He turned around to see a half asleep Misty under his bed.

"Misty, what the heck are you doing down there?"

Misty, now fully awake and hugging her Marill, explained.

"You offered to let me sleep on the bottom bunk bed instead of the guest room. Except you're too dense to remember that!" she said.

"Am not dense!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Will you two stop bickering and get down here!" said a voice, interrupting the escalating argument.

"Coming, Tracey!" Misty and Ash yelled.

Misty and Ash both glared at each other, and declared their argument a stalemate without speaking.

They both ran downstairs without speaking to see a familiar Ketchum cooking breakfast.

"Hello you two! It's time for breakfast!" she said.

Ash, being his rude and food loving self, ran to the table, and with fork in hand, started bagning on the table.

Misty, on the other hand, thanked Mrs. Ketchum for her kindness.

"No, no Misty!" she said. "Don't call me Mrs. Ketchum! Call me Delia instead. Or Mom!" she continued, with a beaming smile when she reached the mom part.

Hearing this 'Mom' part, Misty blushed severely, with Delia giggling and Ash very confused indeed.

"Oh, Guys!" Tracey said, coming into the kitchen. "You have a few visitors in the living room!"

"Hmm?" Ash said, with pancakes in his mouth. "Who is it?"

"Oh, just some people you'll recognize. Both of you."

"Oh, sweet! Cmon Ash! Let's go see em!" Misty said.

"Alright!" Ash said, hopping down from his chair, and gulping down his pancakes.

The duo ran into the room, seeing two familiar faces.

"RUDY!?" yelled Ash.

"MELODY!?" Misty said.

"Yea, it's us!" They both said.

Both Misty and Ash were completely stunned.

"And might I say Misty, it's a pleasure seeing such a beauty again." Rudy said, flirtatiously.

"Oh Rudy!" Misty said, swept off her feet.

To her left, Ash does not share the same emotions. He looks angry, but most evident of all, his cheeks are bright red.

Reacting to Rudys advances on _HIS _best friend, Ash threw his arm in between Rudy and Misty.

"Look pal, please tell me why _you _are here, and can you please stop flirting with Misty."

Rudy turned his attention to Ash, and smirked.

"Well well well! If It isn't Mr. Jealous?" Rudy said, with a smirk on his face.

"I am not jealous! I'm merely annoyed." Ash replied.

"Annoyed? Pah!"

"Yea, I'm annoyed. You barge into MY house, and start flirting with MY friend, and start insulting ME."

"Ha-ha-ha! Your friend? More like your CRUSH!"

Ash stopped, as his cheeks flared up more than before.

"Rudy, quit it. Put the plan into action!" Melody said.

"Right. Ash, with me. We need to talk."

Rudy, in a no-bull mood, pushed a yelling Ash into his bedroom, and slammed the door.

"Rude..Well, what do you expect from a guy called Rudy, amiright?" said Melody, attempting to break the ice, but she was responded with a harsh glare from Misty.

"Oh, are we still jealous from that little incident on Shamouti? Jeez! That was..what? 7 years ago?" Melody responded.

"6."

"Counting, have we?"

"Look, Melody. Can you please explain to me why you're here?"

"Ah, screw it." Melody said, out of nowhere. "Follow me, we have stuff to discuss. Where's the guest room?"

"Up the stairs, to the left...why?"

"Come!" Melody said, grabbing Mistys arm and dragging her up the stairs, into the guest room.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Now now, Ash. No need to be mad!"

"Im not mad, I'm merely pissed and you haven't explained why you've barged into my house like this!"

"And you haven't explained why you've been treating Misty like this for 6 goddamn years!"

Silence filled Ashs bedroom.

"What...do you mean?"

"I mean that you've left her in an unromantic LIMBO for the last 6 years, and she's still waiting for YOU to do something and she doesn't know if the guy she's been OBSESSING over likes her or not?"

"Who is she obsessing over!?"

"YOU IDIOT! Mew, I still can't begin to believe how she would like you!"

"Misty does not like me!"

"Oh yes she does! And you like her too but you're SO afraid that she doesn't like you back and you're SO naive that you can't even start to understand the countless hints she's dropped!"

"She has not dropped any 'hints'!"

"Why did she leave Trovita?"

"Because we were traveling together and it's kinda the right thing to do?"

"Oh no. Guess what, pal? I proposed to her there!"

"WHAT!?"

"Ah, yea! I asked her to MARRY me, and STAY on the island, because I was so infatuated in her. But she went with you. Know why?"

"Because..she didn't like you?"

"Oh, no. She liked me plenty. She left, because of YOU."

"Huh?"

"Idiot! She loves you, man! She's turned down the greatest of men because of you! I really wish you would realize this!"

Ash is in silence.

"Now now now, give the ladies down the hall a few more minutes and we'll be ready for the grand finale."

"Don't you care how I feel?"

"I know you like her too, considering the jealousy in the beginning of this little extravaganza."

"That was not jealousy!"

"If you're gonna put up the horrible excuse that it was annoyance, what about the princess festival? Naval Island? The place we first met, Trovita?"

"How did yo-"

"I have my sources."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Misty, Misty, Misty. Oh, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"It was good while it lasted."

"Rude! Anyway, what's with you and Ashy over there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Married yet?"

"Melody, stop it!"

"Girl, I am encouraging you!" Melody said, throwing herself onto a beanbag chair, as Misty sat down on the bed.

"You are not 'encouraging' me, you're just teasing me, as usual!"

"Look, I haven't gotten all day, please tell me that you like Ash so we can get this over with."

"Im sorry?" Misty said, her cheeks turning bright red.

"You heard me? If not, I might as well take him for myself."

"Take..him for yourself?"

"Yea. I mean, it's obvious that he likes me. The pleased face when I kissed him way back when made it obvious."

"He does not like you!"

"Oh yes he does. And..since you don't like him, I might as well take him for myself!"

Misty said nothing.

"Right. Since this is over with, I might as well take Ash with me back to Shamouti and get married and live our life together. Cya later." Melody said, making her way out of the bean bag and began walking to the door.

"Wa..Wait..." Misty said.

"Hmm?" Melody said, turning around.

"Maybe I..Maybe I do like him?"

Cracking a smile, all Melody could say was "Splendid."

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Sit down, you two. It's time to talk." said Tracey, seeing Rudy, Melody, Ash and Misty coming from their respective rooms.

Responding to their orders, they both sat down with Rudy standing behind Ash, with Melody standing behind Misty.

"Do it, Ash." Rudy whispered in his ear.

Ash immediately grabbed a pink handkerchief and dabbed some forming sweat on his cheeks.

"Erm..Misty...I have to tell you something important." he said.

"I do too." she responded, her cheeks flaring up.

"You can go first!" Ash said, moving a little closer.

"No, you can!" Misty responded, also moving closer.

"No, you!" Closer.

"You!" Even closer.

"You!" Inches.

Noticing this, Ash and Misty tensed up and flared up.

They stared into eachothers eyes for what seemed like eternity.

Until...

Ash made a move.

He closed the gap.

He kissed her.

Misty, on the other hand, was shocked. Happy, but shocked.

The kiss lasted around 15 seconds, until Ash began pulling away...

But...

Misty grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back in.

For the both of them, it was heavenly. But for the other 3 people in the room..it was starting to get concerning how long they were kissing.

"Umm...guys." Melody said, observing the newly formed couple. "We wanted you to kiss but this is really starting to scare us how long you're kissing.."

Ash and Misty ignored them.

"Hey..Melody..maybe we should leave them alone..." Rudy said, pointing to the door.

"Right..." Melody said, as they both walked out the door..

"Hey Rudy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping out."

"It's been a pleasure."

"Have a thank-you kiss." Melody said, as she kissed Rudys cheek, causing him to blush.

And that's all for now. Everyone is happy. Ash and Misty are now a couple, Rudy and Melody have completed their work, and..wait...what about Tracey?

Oh, right. After Rudy and Melody left, Tracey stared at Ash and Misty drawing them and taking pictures of them while crying and drooling. That is all.

**Ugg. So..let me explain the reason I haven't been writing a lot (THis story is from about 2 months ago that I released on Tumblr but I was much too lazy to release on .) is that my life is hectic. I have school, I have family, I have a dog. This leaves 0 time for freedom and writing. But the thing is, after the school year ends in around 2 weeks...I'll be much more active here. I'll have 0 things to do for 2 1/2 months so...yep. See you then.**

**As always**

**Pokeshippers, Unite!**


End file.
